Guardado en el corazón
by Tailor Swan
Summary: Hino tenía en su mente la melodía tan triste que aquel chico había despertado en ella. Sus lagrimas corrian en ese momento, tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor que él inconcientemente le había causado.


**Bueno, aquí traigo otra linda historia, que cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia jajajaja**

**Prometo no hacer otro de este tipo, no suena a mi, salvo por la parte triste y depresiva jajajaja  
**

**Advertencia: La corda d' oro no es de mi propiedad, yo solo juego con los personajes  
**

* * *

Ella caminaba lentamente, sin saber realmente a donde dirigirse, las últimas semanas habían sido un caos, no solo por la competencia, sino por todos los sentimientos y pensamientos confusos que tenía aclarar pronto.

A lo lejos vio como un chico caminaba serio, ella se confundió, pues nunca lo había visto de tal manera. El estómago se le lleno de tontas mariposas, y sus nervios estaban a mil, sabía que era una total ridiculez, después de escuchar la confesión que hacía unas semanas, le había hecho.

=Flashback=

El día era normal, como todos los demás, ella subió al tejado, para ensayar, como acostumbraba. Al traspasar la puerta, se encontró con él, con un semblante serio, ella, sintió sus mejillas coloradas, susurró el nombre de él, extasiada

-Hino-chan-le llamó él-necesito tu ayuda-ella espero, callada-es que hay alguien que me gusta, pero no se como decirlo-el corazón de ella se rompió en mil pedazos

-Yo no lo se-exclamó ella, suspirando-Yo…te quería decir algo-soltó sin pensar, su corazón sentía que era ahora o nunca, él la miró-yo…-suspiro, dándose valor-me gustas-murmuró

Él sonrió con incomodidad, no sabía como decirle aquello, no tenía ni idea de cómo confesarle, que el no podría amarla, que él prefería otro tipo de personas.

-Que linda eres, Hino-chan-contestó él-algunas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la chica, pero se negó a dejarlas caer-Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte-ella, esbozó una sonrisa, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla-debes saber porque-él miró al cielo, buscando algo de valor, era la primera vez que se lo diría a alguien, no estaba seguro de cómo, pero lo diría

-No es necesario-se negó ella

-Si, si lo es-interrumpió él-yo…-tartamudeo-a mi no, me gustan las chicas-los ojos de Hino, se abrieron como platos, sorprendida-Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, así que te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie.

=Fin flashback=

A partir de ese momento, la relación entre ellos, creció, ella olvidándose de las preferencias de él, se enamoraba día a día de sus acciones, parecía que aquellas confesiones habían pasado desapercibidas. Varias veces, le preguntaron si ya tenían una relación, y siempre contestaba con una triste sonrisa, negándolo.

Ella, aún no sabía, quien era el dueño del corazón del chico de sus sueños, hasta que casi tropezándose con ambos, los vio de reojo. Se escondió tras una calle, mirándolos en la distancia, estaban él y Azuma, tomados de la mano, caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía en que momento había llegado este último.

Algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, se reclamaba mentalmente, el porque su primer amor tenía que romperle tanto el corazón, tan drástico, tan horrible, la había destrozado por completo, y él ni siquiera lo sabía

-Hino-chan-escucho la voz de él, ella lo miró rogando con su mirada que no le pidiera que se acercará, porque quizá no podría aguantar ni un segundo más-Ven-le gritó cariñosamente-Azuma-susurró él, en sus palabras se filtraba todo el amor que se profesaban, que lo único que provocaban en Hino era el dolor en el alma-Hino-chan me ayudado, me ha apoyado mucho, es mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

Si Hino creía que no podía doler más, se equivoco. Ella, vivía esperanzada en que algún día, lograría que él, por lo menos la mirara con aquella ternura llena de amor, con la que miraba a Azuma en ese instante, la última frase pronunciada por él, fue la más dolorosa, porque al considerarle de esa manera, no iba poder siquiera seguir luchando.

Azuma agradeció, por todo, ella sonrió lo más cálida que pudo y se despidió. Caminaba con la mirada agachada, esperando el momento en el que las lágrimas cayeran.

-Hino-chan-la voz de él la hizo girar-¿Vas a casa?-preguntó, solo pudo asentir, sabiendo que si hablaba su voz rota la delataría-Te acompaño

No habían dado ni dos pasos, cuando él entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mano de ella; caminaron en silencio, ella seguía reprochándose por ser tan tonta y al saber todo aquello, no haberse alejado, así no hubiera sufrido tanto.

-Azuma y yo-comenzó el con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro-llevamos un par de días saliendo-le contó, ella, no hablo, solo espero-todo gracias a ti-ella lo miró con cierta tristeza en la mirada, pero él, al estar tan concentrado en su propia felicidad, no lo notó-te lo debo todo a ti

Ella apretó los labios, y sonrió como pudo, le dolía en el alma, sentía que se destrozaría parte por parte, en cualquier minuto.

-Me alegro-contestó con toda la entereza que pudo, ella misma se sorprendió de lo segura que sonó

Él continuo enlistando todas aquellas virtudes que tenía Azuma, mientras ella, sonreía tristemente, ni siquiera su mayor esfuerzo pudo disimular el dolor que le causaba escuchar todo eso. Una ráfaga de viento azotó contra ellos, provocando un temblor en el cuerpo de ella; él, sin pensarlo dos veces, se quito la chamarra que traía y la abrigo. Hino, agradeció torpemente, desviando la mirada para que no se notara el rubor que tenía en las mejillas.

El tiempo pasó volando, y cuando lo notaron ya estaban frente a la casa de la chica, ella, no quería despedirse de él, quería que ese momento fuera eterno, solo él y ella, nada más, no palabras que dolieran, no actos que matarán, no, solo ella y él tomados de la mano.

-Hino-chan-susurró él, acercándose en extremo a ella, hasta que la abrazó, su cabeza apenas llegaba al hombro de él, ella rodeo con los brazos la cintura de él, en ese momento no había nada más perfecto-Te voy a extrañar el fin de semana

-Yo también-ella se estrecho lo más que pudo a él, buscando algún refugio dentro, donde no fuera lastimada y él se preocupara por ella

Se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse, directamente a los ojos, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a él, sabiendo que sería lo más cercano de besarlo que tendría, él deposito un beso cálido en la mejilla de ella. Cuando ella se volteó para introducirse en su casa, él, la tomo del brazo y volvió a abrazarla, el corazón de Hino estaba confundido, no sabía ni que pensar.

Estuvieron de esa manera al menos 30 minutos, abrazándose y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. Hasta que desde el umbral de la puerta, la madre de Hino, la miraba con una sonrisa, sabiendo gracias a la mirada de su hija, todo el amor que ella le profesaba a aquel chico.

-Hino-chan-susurró él, en el oído de ella-Nos vemos el lunes-y con un casto beso en la mejilla se despidió, caminando lentamente

-Hasta mañana, Hihara-sempai-susurró ella, se giró un segundo, sintió la mirada de alguien, volteo su rostro un poco, descubriendo a Kazuki mirándola de reojo.

Las mejillas se colorearon de una tonalidad de rojo que jamás había existido hasta ese momento, se abrazó a si misma y descubrió que aun tenía su chamarra, discretamente, acerco las solapas de la chamarra, extasiándose con el perfume de él. Algunas lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos.

Al entrar en su casa, su madre empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre aquel chico que la había dejado con esa cara de enamorada, Hino, con una lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla susurró que solo era un amigo.

Corrió a su habitación, tomo su violín y sin saber como, empezó a tocar la melodía más triste que jamás había escuchado, mientras se desahogaba, mojando las cuerdas de su instrumento, que sabiendo el dolor de su compañera, lloró con ella notas melancólicas.

Ella deseaba no pensar en él, pero era imposible teniendo en su habitación el perfume de él, y su chamarra para recordarlo. No salió de su habitación en todo el fin de semana, y cuando lo notó ya era domingo por la noche, se miró en el espejo

-Ya no puedo seguir así-se dijo temblorosa-Tengo que dejarlo, no me puedo aferrar a alguien que no me amará-su voz se rompió en dos ocasiones al decir lo último

El despertador, sonó importunando su sueño, ella se vistió con pereza, tomó su violín, su mochila y la chamarra de él, caminó lentamente hacia el instituto.

-Hino-sempai-le llamó Keiichi

-Buenos días Shimizu-kun-saludo ella

-Quería pedirte algo, ya va a ser mi cumpleaños, y me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar-sonrió, feliz de que le hubiera invitado, en ese instante aceptaría todas las invitaciones que le dieran si eso servía para olvidarse de él

-Claro que si-contestó ella

-Gracias Hino-chan-él sonrió, su rostro era angelical

Ella siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a la estatua del hada que le había entregado su violín mágico, estaba dándose valor, porque ese día le diría a Hihara, que ya no podía más, que le disculpara pero que ya no podía más

-Yunoki-sama-gritaron muchas chicas, corriendo hacia la entrada, Hino, no sabía si voltear a saludar o correr en dirección contraria; se decidió por la segunda, no había dado ni 2 pasos, cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo

-Hino-chan-él la hizo voltear, y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, el corazón de ella, que había llegado seguro, con ese simple roce, tembló de cobardía, ya no quería decirle nada, ya no podía

-Buenos días Hihara-sempai-susurró ella cuando se soltaron-olvide devolvértela-le estiró su chamarra, él sonrió y la tomo

-Gracias, ¿Ya te dijeron?-preguntó él, sin darse cuenta ya caminaban hacia el edificio de los estudiantes generales, ella lo miró confundida-Keiichi-kun

-Sí-asintió ella-ya me dijo

-Que bueno, voy a esperar que vayas, no se te olvide que es el jueves-él, le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella, se giró dispuesto a alejarse

-Hihara-sempai-Hino, lo tomó de la mano, y lo hizo regresar la mirada a ella-¿Te puedo ver en la sala de ensayos? Necesito decirte algo importante-él sonrió, sin preocupaciones

-Claro que si Hino-chan, nos vemos allá-ella lo soltó y se alejaron

-¿Qué te pasa Hino?-preguntaron sus amigas

-Hoy tengo que decirle-se dijo a si misma

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, aunque ella deseara lo contrario, no hablo en todas clases, sentía que moriría en el momento en el que le dijera todo a la cara, la pregunta que le atormentaba constantemente, era si podría hacerlo.

Sonó la campanada del almuerzo, Hino, tomó su violín y sin decir nada, corrió hasta el tejado, estaba vació, saco su instrumento y sin importar quien la escucharía, toco la misma triste melodía que había interpretado el día que se enteró quien era el dueño del corazón de su primer amor.

La música resonó por todo el instituto, todos, giraron al techo buscando a su propietario, pero no se distinguía; la emoción que transmitía lleno de tristeza a muchos que la oían. Tsukumori, Tsuchiura, Shimizu, Fuuyumi, Yunoki y Hihara, caminaron lentamente hacia el tejado, sabiendo quien era la dueña de esa melodía, no sonaba como ella, pues su música siempre era alegre, llena de esperanza, y esta era triste capaz de hacer llorar a muchos.

Al llegar, la encontraron concentrada en lo que hacía, Lili la miraba tristemente sentado en una de las banquitas, se sentía agobiado por todo ese sentimiento que escuchaba.

La última nota sonó, Hino suspiro muy fuerte, había encontrado algo de paz, tanto había llorado con esa canción, que jamás volvería a sentir las cálidas lágrimas, pero si ese frío que sentía en su corazón

-Hino-chan-las voces de sus compañeros la hicieron girar, se sorprendió de verlos, todos tenían un semblante nostálgico con excepción de Fuuyumi que lloraba inconsolablemente en el hombro de Keiichi

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-exigió ella, su humor cambió al ver a Yunoki y a Hihara juntos, delante de todos, parecían más afligidos que los demás

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Tsuchiura, preocupado

-Sí-contestó ella secamente

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-cuestionó Tsukumori, ansioso

-Nada-murmuró ella

Ella se volteó para ya no verlos, porque su vista solo se enfocaba en ellos dos, y nadie más. Volvió a tomar el violín y comenzó con una pobre interpretación del Ave María. Uno a uno se fueron marchando, sabiendo que ella se sentía mal y que cuando su humor mejorara les explicaría todo.

-Hino-chan-susurró él en su oído, ella dejo de tocar y se estremeció

-Hihara-sempai-tartamudeo ella, dio un brinco y se alejo lo más que pudo de él-¿Qué haces aquí?

Lili, aun sentado en la banca, puso atención a todo lo que oía y veía, se acercó lentamente, veía algo temor en los ojos de la chica que había ayudado

-¿Qué tienes Hino-chan?-preguntó Hihara dando un paso hacia donde estaba ella

-Nada-dijo cortante, tenía que irse en ese momento, o jamás podría ser capaz de alejarse de él

-Es una canción muy triste-murmuró Kazuki, mirando al cielo-¿Sabes su nombre?-ella negó con la cabeza-Nunca la había oído, ¿la escribiste tu? Me preocupa que la hayas escrito, debiste estar muy mal, aunque para tocarla de la manera en que tu lo hiciste-él negó con la cabeza, y se estremeció al recordar

-Solo, no quiero hablar con nadie-ella, tomo su violín, lo guardo y quiso salir corriendo, él, la tomo del brazo, le hizo soltar su adorado estuche al suelo, él le dio un beso en la mejilla que detuvo su ira, la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella

-Por favor Hino-chan, dime que tienes, te lo suplico, ¿estás afligida? Dime quien te hizo puso en ese estado-susurró él, en su cabello

-Hay un chico-murmuró ella, aun abrazados-que me gusta mucho, pero no puede corresponderme-su voz se rompió en la última frase, casi podía sentirse como rompería en llanto

-No te preocupes Hino-chan-dijo con voz cariñosa-eres muy linda, verás que algún día caerá rendido a ti-ella soltó un silencioso sollozo

-No, no va a amarme nunca-ella, lo empujo, alejándose de él-nunca cambiará de opinión, jamás-gritó

-Hay más peces en el océano-suspiró él

-No me importa cuantos más allá, yo lo quiero a él-vociferó ella. Lili, tuvo que esconderse tras el estuche del violín, la voz de la chica, se oía como si estuviera harta de intentar convencerse de todo ello

-¿Te arrepientes de amarlo?-preguntó él

-No, jamás podría arrepentirme de amarlo, solo quisiera que pudiera corresponderme, o por lo menos que lo fingiera-él siguió esperando-preferiría que por lo menos lo intentará, quizá cuando todo termine, no duela tanto-ella, giró su rostro, ocultando la lágrima que corría torpemente por su mejilla

-¿No crees que dolería más si todo fuera una mentira?-cuestionó él

-Por un instante me gustaría una dulce mentira que está cruel realidad-susurró ella. Él, le levantó el rostro con la mano, y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos

-Quisiera ayudarte, me encantaría decirle a este tipo que te amará, todas tus cualidades, y las razones por las que debería quererte-a ella le brillaron los ojos, pensando en lo que haría, si le confesará que era él-si eso es lo que quieres, te ayudaré, eres mi mejor amiga-todo aquel discurso que Hino había creído hasta la última palabra, perdió sentido al decir aquello, volvía a quitarle sus ganas de luchar por el amor.

-Ya no importa-susurró ella, dándole la espalda-no importa

Sin importar que fuera lo que olvidaba, corrió sin detenerse hasta su casa, le dolía el alma, y no sabía ni siquiera como reparar todo lo que Hihara había roto hasta el momento, lo peor de todo era que inconscientemente estaba destruyendo la imagen de aquella dulce y optimista chica que todos admiraban.

Las horas pasaron, tras el llanto de toda la tarde, Hino se quedo dormida, no despertó hasta al otro día al escuchar su despertador. Se levantó sin muchas ganas de ir a la escuela, pero no podía preocupar a la gente, no después de la canción de ayer.

Caminó lentamente hasta el instituto, increíblemente, había llegado temprano, se detuvo frente a la estatua del hada, y notó que algo le hacía falta.

-Mi violín-gritó alarmada

-Hino Kahoko-le llamó el hada

-Lili, lo siento, ayer olvide mi violín, tengo que buscarlo antes de que alguien…-el estuche de su amado instrumente reposaba frente a ella, sobre la figura del hada-Lo siento, Lili, no volveré a olvidarlo, lo prometo-exclamó ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos brillaron con una alegría que hacía mucho tiempo no se dejaba notar

-No hay problema, Hino Kahoko, lo has hecho todo muy bien, pero creo que mi violín mágico, te ha traído muchos problemas-ella lo miró confundida-primero te alejaste de tus amigas, y ahora sufres mucho por ese chico-Hino bajo la mirada, afligida-Yo soy quien debe disculparse Hino Kahoko

-No Lili, yo fui quien cayó ante ese impulso, ahora, no estaría completa sin mi amado violín, si no fuera por él, mi vida ya no tendría ningún sentido

-Me alegra mucho, ojala pueda servirte en otra ocasión, estas llena de buenos sentimientos Hino Kahoko, no los pierdas, nunca te arrepientas de amar, algo se aprenderá de ello-exclamó Lili, volando en círculos

-Hino-chan-aquella voz la hizo congelarse

-Hihara-sempai-saludo ella

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto ansioso

-Bien, siento mucho haberte preocupado, ya estoy mejor-contestó ella rápidamente

-Me alegro mucho-dijo él abrazándola

Se separaron un poco y caminaron de la mano hasta el salón donde ella se quedaría. Al entrar sus amigas la miraron con un poco de tristeza, pero al ver la gran sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de la chica, simplemente callaron.

Las clases pasaron, todos notaron sin excepción la alegría que embargaba a Hino, con una sonrisa radiante, participaba en cada pregunta. Sonando la campanada del almuerzo, tomó su violín, se despidió de sus amigas y corrió al tejado.

No había nadie, suspiro tan fuerte como pudo, saco lentamente su instrumento, casi como una caricia, toco una nota, la primera que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué luchar contra corriente?-se preguntó el voz alta, mientras interpretaba con todo su esplendor el Ave María-No tiene sentido, intentar alejarme de alguien que no me quiere dejar ir, por más daño que me haga, yo lo amo, y mientras este a su lado, no importa la condición-una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, con una fuerte carcajada de alegría siguió tocando, tan fuerte como era capaz.

* * *

**FIN... jajaja no es cierto, aun falta mucho, pero no hay de donde sacar mas inspiracion jajaja**

**bueno, les dejo el link de la cancion que toca Hino, para mi fue la más triste de todas  
**

watch?v=UO3yhMQsYas&feature=fvst

**ojala les haya gustado, dejen sus RR  
**

**nos leemos  
**


End file.
